Group C- The Maze Runner
by sparkles and glitter
Summary: YOU COULD STAR IN THIS STORY! Read to find out how. Will eventually be T for a reason. I'M STILL ACCEPTING CHARACTERS!
1. NOTE! READ ME!

Sparkles and glitter here. So, _Skylar Faith_ (the story's gone) did a story/thing called 'Group C' where you could send in the stuff about your character and if you got picked, they were gonna write about those characters.

I'm going to do that. However, I have specific rules.

You don't complain about tour character. By sending it in, you are saying that you won't complain about stuff your character does in the story if you get picked.

2.) I AM ONLY ACCEPTING 10 PEOPLE. My friend (the one who introduced me to _The Maze Runner_), my other friend (DawnDishSoap8D), and I each have our own character. And it will be WAY easier to write without a bunch of characters to fit in.

3.) You can't complain if you enter and don't get picked. That's a thing called life. Deal with it. Oh and FYI, if you leave hateful reviews about this story because you didn't get picked, I'll come on your stories and give you a piece of my mind.

DEADLINE: Have in before April. On April 1, 2, 3, and 4, I'm going to review the entries and, on the 5th, I'll have the results posted as a new chapter.

FORM IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

And, most of the stuff on the form is the same as the one _Skylar Faith_ did, but some things are new and some of the things I threw out.


	2. FORM! :)

_ Name:_

_ Age:_

_ Gender:_

_ Date of Birth:_

_ Appearance:_

_ Personality:_

_ Strengths:_

_ Weaknesses:_

_ Medical Conditions:_

_ Interests:_

_ Extra Info/ Notes:_

Well? What are you waiting for? SEND IT IN!


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**I feel really dumb about this, but I have an addition. If you've already submitted, just PM me with it. But you still need it. **

**Each character gets to bring an important object from their past with them in the maze. They might not remember what it's from, but still, I don't care.**

**For example, my character, Sarah, has a locket with a pic of her boyfriend from before the maze. (He's from Group A) **

**So when you send in the form, let me know what they're taking. **

**Sorry for the late update. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I got caught up with school.**

**Sorry. :P**

**- sparkles and glitter**


	4. NEW UPDATE- CONTEST!

**CONTEST TIME!**

Ok, I'm having a contest. I'm gonna give you the code for the maze and if any of you know what it is, tell me. If you get it right…

**THE PRIZE IS AUTOMATIC ENTRY FOR YOUR CHARACTER!**

So try to find out!

**THE CODE IS:**

0609575270695722091756711672 2910981690915280173506712748 5832228718352093539657251210 8357915136988209144421006751 0334671103141267111369908658 5163983150197016515116851714 3765761835155650884909989859 9823873455283316355076479185 3589322618548963213293308985 7064204675259070915481416549 8594616371802709819943099244 8895757128289059232332609729 9712084433573265489382391193 2597463667305836041428138830 3203824903758985243744170291 3276561809377344403070746921 1201913020330380197621101100 4492932151608424448596376698 3895228684783123552658213144 9576857262433441893039686426 2434107732269780280731891544 1101044682325271620105265227 2111660396665573092547110557 8537634668206531098965269186 2056476931257058635662018558 1007293606598764861179104533 4885034611365768675324944166 8039626579787718556084552965 4126654085306143444318586769 7514566140680070023787765913 4401712749470420562230538994 5613140711270004078547332699 3908145466464588079727082668 3063432858785698305235808933 0657574067954571637752542021 1495576158140025012622859413 0216471550979259230990796547 3761255176567513575178296664 5477917450112996148903046399 4713296210734043751895735961 4589019389713111790429782856 4750320319869151402870808599 0480109412147221317947647772 6224142548545403321571853061 4228813758504306332175182979 8662237172159160771669254748 7389866549494501146540628433 6639379003976926567214638530 6736

**THANKS!**

**-**sparkles and glitter

:D


	5. My Subjects :)

**Well, I've got a bunch of entries, and I'm really excited to get this thing going.** **I only have 3 spots left, so if you want to enter, hurry! Once I have my 10, I will still accept anyone who knows what the code is from. I have 2 hints, PM me if you want them. **

**THESE ARE THE ONES I'M ACCEPTING SO FAR:**

Sarah- She's my character. So you should know whose character she is. If not, YOU NEED HELP!

Kylie- My friend's character. She's not on here, but she's gonna co- author the story, but only the parts from Kylie's Point of view.

Jessica- My other friend's character. The 3 of us have talked, and together the 3 of us make a good story. They all were BFFs before the maze. For the most part. :)

Maisie- From MazeRunnerGirl

Elijah- From Airtamis

Anthony- From xX Evil's Bane Xx

Taylor George- From Taylor

Siri- From Iris Hanson

Dani- From Dani

Callie- From XoDixonXo

**So, just about everyone who's signed up. Thank you guys so much for entering, but, just to make sure, could everyone who signed up send me a PM with the item your character's bringing with them. Just send me it, even if you already sent me it. THE PERSON WHO GETS THE CODE RIGHT NOT ONLY GETS THEIR CHARACTER IN, BUT THEIR CHARACTER WILL FIGURE IT OUT IN THE STORY TOO. THAT'S A NEW ADDITION.**

**REMEMBER, THERE ARE ONLY 3 SPOTS LEFT, SO HURRY TO GET IT IN.**

**IM NOT ACCEPTING THE FIRST ONES IN, BUT THE ONES I THINK WILL MAKE A GOOD STORY. SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT GETTING IT IN FIRST.**

**GOOD LUCK!**


	6. NOES FOR EVERYONE!

**Hey there! Ok, so I've got a few things to go over with all of you, so bear with me…**

**Ok, notes for the boys-**

**Send me a PM with what you wanna wear in the Glade.**

**My best friend (the one you know as Kylie) wants a boyfriend in the story, but she hates Thomas and Newt and Minho are taken. So this is her info:**

**Name: Kylie**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Date of Birth: June 8**

**Appearance: Long brown hair with blue eyes. She's 5ft 7.**

**Personality: Brave, easily annoyed, easily distracted, annoying. **

**Strengths: Problem solving and proving people wrong.**

**Weaknesses: She claims everyone she's with are idiots. She's distracted easily.**

**Medical Con.: She's fine as far as I know**

**Interests: Getting mad at greenies, proving people wrong.**

**Extra info/ notes: She gets stung by a griever. Her brother is Newt. Yeah, the one and only.**

**Item: charm bracelet**

**PM me if you are interested.**

**Notes for everyone-  
**

**To explain a little before the story, I'll give you my character info-**

**Name: Sara**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Date of Birth: June 8**

**Appearance: Reddish brown layered hair- her bangs cover half of her face and it overall goes to mid-back. She has bright green eyes. She's 5ft 5.**

**Personality: Sara is a leader type, she's tough and pretty bold. She's mean when she wants to and isn't afraid to kill someone. **

**Strengths: Running, throwing things, especially knives. She has good aim with knives, guns, and a bow and arrows.**

**Weaknesses: Cant stand idiots or her enemies, she's really defensive about her friends, brother, and boyfriend.**

**Medical Con.: She's fine**

**Interests: Running, getting rid of people who irritate her. She loves clothes and shoes and has a pretty good style, even in the Glade.**

**Extra info/ notes: Her brother is Chuck. Yeah, once again, the one and only.**

**Item: locket with a pic of her bf in it**

**So, quick review-**

**Chuck is Sara's brother.**

**Newt is Kylie's brother.**

**SURPRISE! Newt is Sara's boyfriend, his pic is in her locket.**

**Kylie is looking for a bf at the moment.(no dip, right)**

**Um, Group C is kinda the favorite group. Everyone in Group C gets phones. They're all touch screens. :D**

**Instead of a cliff, we have a lake. The griever hole is at the bottom.**

**Job wise, I have no idea really. Here's what I do have though-**

**Kylie is leader.**

**Sara's 2****nd**** in command and Keeper of the Runners.**

**Elijah's a runner, he's 3****rd**** in command, and Co- Keeper of the Runners, he's in charge of the maps, since Sara sucks at organizing.**

**Anthony's a runner.**

**PM me with the job you want and I'll try to make it happen.**

**That's all I've got.**

**Bye-Bye! I'll miss u!**


	7. Ch 1- Welcome To The Glade

**Hey! I'm SO excited to get this posted!**

**Thanks to everyone who signed up, and I hope I do your character justice.**

**So, you've stuck with me this long, so I kinda owe you guys. So, especially for you, **

**CHAPTER 1!**

**SARA'S POV**

I woke up to find my face in the cool, damp grass. I repositioned myself and stood up. I wiped the water from my face with my jacket sleeve. Jacket sleeve? I looked down to see what I was wearing. A dark purple/violet jacket covers my watermelon tank top and a little bit of my neon blue jean shorts. I could see my hair was reddish brown. It was cut in layers and my bangs covered half of my face.

_Who am I?_

"Sara," I mumbled. "My name is Sara." I looked at my surroundings. There were massive walls forming a big square. There were animals in pens in one corner. In another was a forest-ish thing. The third was empty, and the fourth was full of stacked boxes with printed labels on the side. All around me, there were people lying on the ground, just like I had. One girl was just waking up, but the rest were still- sleeping? I wasn't sure what they were doing.

The girl got up and looked around. She stared at the people on the ground, then (unfortunately), saw me. She walked over.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, seeming disgusted.

"I wanna know the same thing," I said.

"Nice," The girl paused, as if thinking. "I can't remember anything."

"Anything? At all?"

"Nothing." Then her eyes lit up. "Except my name."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Kylie." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Kylie. I think…" I shook her hand.

"Mine's Sara."

"Do you have any idea where we're at?"

"No a clue. But-"

_Buzz, Buzz_

"Kylie, what was that?"

"I don't-"

_Buzz, Buzz_

This time, I felt vibration. I pulled a phone out of my pocket. It was a black and silver touch screen with a purple swirled background. Kylie pulled out a phone too, but hers was different.

My phone had a new text on it. I opened it and read it, first in my head, then out loud.

**Dear Sara, **

** We are an organization formed to save humanity from a horrible natural disaster destroying the lives of almost every person on the earth. You have been selected as part of three groups that will be working to find a cure for a terrible disease caused by the disaster. You and your friends must escape the maze. Good luck, and Welcome To The Glade.**

**WICKED**

It looks like I'm stuck here.

**I hope you like it! **

**To be clear, I have enough people.**

**I'm only going to say this once-**

**I don't own TMR!**

**CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT TOMORROW!**


	8. Chapter 2- Eli

**Thanks for the reviews guys, there were so many… :/**

**Oh well. I got kinda annoyed bout some things people had said, you know who you are, *stares at you peoples***

**Oh, and Jack, Kylie and Sara are DEFINENTALY not friends. And in the notes from before, I explained why they had phones and the other stuff they're gonna get. Trust me, they'll get more stuff.**

**Here's ch. 2…**

**SARA'S POV**

"So we're stuck here?" Kylie had started freaking out.

"Great minds think alike," I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"How can you be so calm abut this? We're trapped in a maze and you're joking around? What's wrong with you?" She started pacing as she spoke, flailing around her hands. I folded my arms and leaned back. She stopped and stared at me again.

"What?" she asked.

I started laughing. She looked at me like I was a psycho. She wouldn't be wrong.

"Girl, you need to loosen up a little. We've been here- what? Like 5 minutes? Calm down. We're smart," I said. She stared at me and blinked twice. "I hope…" I added. It was just then when I realized what she looked like.

She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a neon blue jacket (the color of my shorts), a pink t-shirt, and white jean shorts.

"Nice outfit," I said.

"I hate neon," she said, looking down at herself.

"Hey, guys!"

I screamed and jumped back. A tall guy stood where I had been, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at the guy. He had curly brown hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be 6 feet tall.

"You scared me" I said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Who are _you_?" Kylie asked him the same way she had asked me. I punched her in the arm.

"Kylie, be nice!" I said.

"Sorry," she mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm Elijah. And-" He was cut off by his phone vibrating. He read the text.

"WICKED put us in the maze. Doesn't that sound lovely to you two?" Kylie asked.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing to a small book Eli was holding.

"Huh?" Then he noticed the book and opened it. He read a few pages before announcing it was full of poems.

"I wonder if I'm the only person who brought something-"

"Your charm bracelet!" I said, almost shouting, pointing to Kylie's wrist.

"I guess I brought something too. Hey! Your locket!" She pointed to my neck. I reached up and literally yanked at my necklace until it came off.

It was a small, red, heart shaped locket with sparkles embedded in it.

"Open it!" Kylie said. I tried as hard as I could, but it wouldn't open.

"Here, let me try," Eli said, and I tossed him the locket. He spent over 20 minutes (exaggeration.) trying to get it open.

"Sorry, it won't budge."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm not sure I wanna know what's in it anyway." We sat in the grass and talked for a while, then the three of us got up and walked around the Glade, waiting for the others to wake up.

**Aww, happy ending. I'm not joking when I say it took like, 3 months to type this. Me gotta go, I'm planning a Sailor Moon Cosplay.**

**Oh, that reminds me. I'm on , and I'll put up pics of me and my friends cosplaying some of our OCs from Group C. When I get some up, I'll give you guys the links.**

**Oh, and all any characters are welcome to be sent in. And the code contest is still open.**

**Luv ya! 3 **


End file.
